


Promises to Keep

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [155]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin is about to leave on a business trip, but there's one last thing he has to do before he goes.Written for Camelot Drabble Prompt #341: Coffee.





	Promises to Keep

“Arthur.”  
  
“Mmph.”  
  
“Arthur, wake up.”  
  
Grumpily, Arthur opens one eye, squinting a little as he registers the early morning sunlight streaming through the window. Merlin is leaning over him, smiling in his usual ridiculous way, and Arthur must really have it bad because even though he’s furious at being woken up so early, something inside him melts a little at the sight of his boyfriend’s gorgeous grin.  
  
“What,” he says, far less irritatedly than he had intended to.  
  
“I promised I’d give you a goodbye kiss,” Merlin says, still smiling. There are tiny little wrinkles around his eyes and nose, and he’s looking far too entertained by this for Arthur’s peace of mind. “I’m leaving in five minutes, so this’ll be your last chance for a whole week.”  
  
“Mrrgh.” Arthur flops over onto his back, opening his arms with a groan, and Merlin laughs and crawls into them, settling so that he’s lying prone along Arthur’s body. “Fine. Kiss.”  
  
“Yes, _sire_ ,” Merlin mocks, but before Arthur can object he swoops in and plants one on him, wet and messy at first, then slowly turning serious and more intimate as Arthur reaches up and tangles his fingers in Merlin’s hair.  
  
“You taste like coffee,” Arthur says afterwards, now feeling considerably more awake.  
  
“And you taste like morning breath.” Merlin gives him another quick peck then withdraws, gradually disentangling himself from Arthur’s grip. “I’ve got to go.”  
  
“Stay.”  
  
“I can’t.” Merlin’s finger brushes Arthur’s cheek. “My ride’s downstairs. But I’ll call you when I get there, yeah?”  
  
“You’d better.”  
  
“Don’t worry.” Merlin picks up his suitcase and flashes him his cheekiest grin. “I always keep my promises.”


End file.
